


Somewhere in NeverLand (11th Doctor/Reader)

by Dixionsgirl14



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, Sad, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:05:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dixionsgirl14/pseuds/Dixionsgirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think the Doctor forgot you but has he?</p><p>To the song Somewhere In Neverland by All Time Low.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere in NeverLand (11th Doctor/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.

Say goodbye to the halls and the classes  
Say hello to a job and the taxes  
The weekends with old friends spilling into 9 to 5 routine  
Tell me how you feel over and done with  
Like your life is a map with no compass to guide,  
At the bar drinkin’ way too much  
We sing along to “Forever Young”.

You were sat at your desk not really paying attention to your surroundings as you pushed to finish the article about the unexplained things that have been happening all over the world. However you could explain them. It was all the fault of you and a man in a blue box’s adventures wail you were in collage but since you left he hasn’t contacted at all since you left collage but now you had a good job and new friends maybe he thought you had a good life now and didn’t need him or maybe he forgot you.

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don’t you see what you do to me?  
I wanna be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

You would run away with him for weeks on end but come back to earth and only be gone for2 minuets. You fell in love with the bow tie loving man but maybe that's what chased him off. Made him forget you and your adventures you shared. The nights spent gazing at stars in different plants or maybe he remembered and he was thinking of you two.”Unlikely.”You scuffed to your self finishing the paper and packing up.

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your “everything better” plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)

You walked out of your work place and started to walk towards your flat thinking about the time he came to visit and broke everything in the kitchen but quickly fixing it and giving you a crooked smile. He was the best thing about your life and he always told you if the whole writer thing didn't work he would always be your better plan,your better everything.Maybe he found someone new. Someone better. “I miss him.”You told yourself as you put a mini pizza into the microwave. Suddenly there was a crash from your room accompanied by some groans of pain. You grabbed a knife and made your way to your room.

 

So here we go again  
Wishin’ we could start again

Wendy run away with me  
I know I sound crazy  
Don’t you see what you do to me?  
I want to be your lost boy  
Your last chance, a better reality

You slowly opend your door to see a blue box on your balcony and a tall man wearing the fez you keep on your desk on his head stood looking at the photo of you and the timelord on asgard. The knife dropped to the floor and covered your mouth. Was this real? Was he really hear with you?”Doctor?” you breathed out. He turned around and smiled at you.”How long has it been on Earth 4 hours?” He asked walking around you and into “his” room. It was mainly the room he stopped in when he was around but sometimes during the night he would sneak into your room. “Are you crazy its been a hole year do you know what its been like? I thought you forgot me.”You cried shoving him hard. He tripped a little but regained his posture. “I am sorry i was away longer then i thought i would never leave you on purpose. Do you not see what you do to me?” He asked walking forward and holding your cheeks.”I care you a lot and i need you in my life. Will you run away with me again?”He asked. You took a deep breath and looked into his eye.”I would always run away with you you're my little lost boy and everyday i was away from you made me realise i love you more than i care to say.”

“I love you (Y/N).”He smiled

“And I love you Doctor

 

Wendy we can get away  
I promise if you’re with me, say the word and we’ll find a way  
I can be your lost boy, your last chance  
Your “everything better” plan  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
Oh, somewhere in Neverland  
(Somewhere in Neverland)


End file.
